Missing Slash Scenes: SGABN Left Behind! & Falling Asunder!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: These are two slash scenes that I imagened for "LEFT BEHIND" and "FALLING ASUNDER", between Michael Westen/Kevin Lorne MOC.
1. 4 Left Behind: KKNN Um, Oops?

**a/n: This kind of ties in with "Left Behind" and "Falling Asunder" — 2 AU missing scenes from each fic, there will be slight slash in each, between Michael Westen and Kevin Lorne. And both will be from either fic, but doesn't really have a permanent place in the fics — It's just sort of has a thread of an attachment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kissy-Kissy No-No: (set in Left Behind)<br>****Um, Oops. . . ?**

Kevin looked at Michael with wide eyes, just now realizing what he had done. He didn't know where the hell it had come from, but it had happened.

He had kissed Michael Westen—just a peck was all.

Kevin was frozen, not able to move. There was no coming back from this and he knew it. This was Atlantis, a Military Company, and this was so not allowed. He was sure that he wasn't gay, he had only had sex with women—but he didn't have that much to go to. Michael was the first person that he was sure that he loved, but it was his first time with love, so he wasn't quite sure that it was _this_ kind of love. So then where the hell had the kiss come from.

Michael was different on the other hand, technically, he was retired—so he didn't give a crap about the _don't-ask-don't-tell_. But he was straight, though didn't have a problem with homosexuals. He also liked Kevin—loved him—but not in that type of way, it was more of a dear-friend kind of love. He could also reason why Kevin may have kissed him, and he hoped that he was right.

"Kevin—" Michael started slowly and Kevin's expression turned from frozen, to freaked.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Kevin—"

"Don't be mad, okay? I didn't mean it!" Kevin begged.

"Kevin!" Michael raised his voice, knowing that it was the only way to get Kevin to pay attention, slapping his hands down on Kevin's shoulders. Kevin did stop, but continued to stare at Michael with wide eyes. "It's fine." he said simply.

"It is?"

"Yes," Michael assured.

"But—" Kevin started.

"This kind of thing happens all the time."

"It does?" Kevin asked, kind of confused.

"Yes," Michael nodded. "In the kind of situation that you're in, it does."

"My situation?" he asked faintly.

Michael sighed, pausing for a second as he looked at Kevin. "Kevin, we haven't known each other that long, but we're friends; we trust each other, can talk to each other—Sometimes, when these kinds of situations are new to a person, the feelings are over whelming and they are expressed in ways that are unexpected." he explained.

"You mean, like kissing you." Kevin said slowly.

"Yes, Kevin. Like the unintentional action of kissing me; which actually means nothing." Michael agreed.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, and at Michael raised brow he quickly explained, "I'm mean, not about the feelings part, but that you're okay that it happened. I mean, you don't hate me now, do you?" he asked, his expression desperate.

"No," Michael said, patting his shoulder before pulling back.

"Okay," Kevin said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

He guessed what Michael had said made sense; Kevin had never had any friends or family—no one that he trusted or loved. Michael was the first friend that he had ever had, the only person that he trusted. So yes, it did bring up buried feelings about that kind of thing—like the love-thing. He never knew what it felt like, so maybe that was why it was misdirected into thinking that he was _in_ love with Michael instead of the fact that he _just_ loved Michael.

Kevin gave another sigh of relief, glad that he didn't screw up his friendship up with Michael.


	2. 4 Falling Asunder: KKYY All Purpose

**a/n: There is more slash in this one, and it kind of is an AU continuation from the last chapter in Falling Asunder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kissy-Kissy Yes-Yes: (set in Falling Asunder)<br>****All Purpose**

Kevin didn't get why this seemed to happen again, but it did, and it seemed that it was still happening. But this time, Kevin didn't jerk away and he didn't know the reason.

Kevin had hugged Michael, enveloping him and Devin—So glad that he had a friend as great as Michael. And then it had happened—again; he had pressed his lips against Michael's, his eyes closed. This time though, he didn't pull away and kept his lips against Michael's. Before, Michael had said that the last time that this happened that Kevin was just overwhelmed with emotions—he was that at this moment too, but it was different. Michael Westen was the first person that he had ever met and made a connection with, and the first person that he had ever loved.

Michael didn't pull away either, though and some of the reason was due to the fact that Kevin was still holding him and he had Devin in his arms. But in truth, he knew that he could easily disengage himself from this situation, but oddly enough, he didn't. Instead he kissed Kevin back, tilting his head slightly to the side as he did so.

Kevin had never kissed a man before, but he saw no real difference of that from a women. He was familiar with Michael, so that seemed to make it more than what it probably should have been.

Michael wasn't the same as such; he had kissed boys before, when he was a kid. It was like a week long phase, and stopped when Nate had caught him—of course his brother had been in like grade three so he didn't know what the hell was going on—but Michael had been caught nonetheless. He hadn't been into it anyway, hence the fact that he stopped too. But he didn't pull away from Kevin and he didn't know why. Kevin was a friend, just like Sam, one that he loved, but his relationship with Sam was different than it was with Kevin.

Michael's eyes had slipped closed as the kiss seemed to gain more heat, and they were both lost in the moment of it until they were shocked back to reality when Devin gave a squawk at the fact the no one was paying attention to him—mainly his daddy.

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment, before Kevin glanced away and out stretched his arms for Devin. Michael past the babe to him, and watched as Kevin cooed at the baby, avoiding his eyes.

Never in his life had Michael felt so awkward—in his thirties no less. The kiss had been good—challenging even that of Fiona's. He could still feel the ghost of Kevin's lips on his own, and as he ducked his head in the fridge for a yogurt—needing something to occupy his hands and mouth—found himself licking his lips slowly, tasting Kevin on them. He rose from the fridge with a vanilla cup in his hand and took as seat at the island, watching Kevin's every move.

Kevin himself, felt as awkward as he did back when he had kissed Michael when they were in Atlantis. And he found himself using Devin as a buffer to avoid the conversation that he knew had to be coming. So he tried to draw it out, checking his diaper, knowing that he didn't need to feed Devin for a few hours yet, just that he was a little cranky because he needed a nap. So Kevin placed him in the carrier and stuck a soother between his lips, placing a blank-y over him. He slowly rocked the seat back and forth, only stopping when the baby's eyes slipped closed. When he stood back up, he didn't immediately turn back to Michael, but instead hung up his coat and slipped off his boots—never having that chance when he had first arrived.

Kevin kind of felt exposed now that his coat was off and he could feel the air around him, as well as Michael's eyes boring into his back. He turned, and found Michael sitting on the other side of the island, an unopened yogurt cup between his hands.

"Michael," Kevin started slowly, not knowing what the hell to say, both glad and nervous when Michael took over.

"It's fine," Michael said, looking at him. "It was just like before; the emotions—you just got your son back."

"You're right." Kevin agreed, swallowing—knowing that deep down it wasn't just that because you didn't go kissing your best-friend every time that you get overwhelmed.

Michael watched as Kevin nodded and sat on the corner of the bed, and clasped his hands in his lap, staring at them instead of Michael. There was silence; the only sound was that of Devin sleeping. Michael continued to watch Kevin, and found himself licking his lips again—the ghost of Kevin's still present. He had no idea why he had kissed Kevin back this time and why he hadn't before, maybe because there was no way that he had expected something like that to happen. So then did he expect it to happen again, and that was why he had kissed Kevin back?

Michael shook his head, so not knowing why he kept licking his lips—wanting to taste more and more of Kevin. He stood from the island and abandoned the yogurt cup—something in life that he never thought that he'd ever do.

Kevin put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was Michael, but he didn't look up. Not until said hand pushed him backwards and he found himself lying on his back in Michael's bed, said person above him.

"Michael, what—?" Kevin started, but his words were cut off as Michael climbed on top of him, his lips pressing against Kevin's. His lips were frozen against Michael's for a second, suspecting that there would just be that one kiss and that was that. But it was only for a second and then Kevin was kissing him back.

Kevin never would have thought it before, but kissing Michael was better than kissing Amy—and felt even better when Michael's hand started to roam, finding its way under his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>note: and that's as far as I'm going to take it—so let your imagination take rein.<strong>

**I hoped that it was satisfying and hope that you review!**

**:)**


End file.
